


Nothing To Fear

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Nothing To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _My 410th story... do I get a free Bristol???_

I will never tire of waking up to you.

Watching you as you stir, sunlight bathing your skin, highlighting the places I will later explore with fingers, lips and tongue.

Opening my eyes to find you lying next to me is a gift I will never take for granted.

I had given up on love. Believing it an enemy in all its forms. Causing me nothing but pain.

In truth, I had never experienced it.

Until you.

You are the hope I never believed I deserved.

Illuminating the darkest parts of my soul.

With you, I have nothing to fear.


End file.
